Hyrum Q&A
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: Since many other people are doing this, I might as well do it too. This is me kinda saying.. I might be coming back to this community soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Since a lot of people are doing this, I figured I would do it as well. Even though I will not return to the Rio community for awhile yet.**

 **So, you can ask me anything you'd like. Well... not everything. There are certain guidelines.**

WHAT YOU **CAN'T** ASK-

 **Personal Questions** ; Where do you live, where do you work, what's you full name ext.

 **Romantic Questions** ; (There a certain types that are okay. However I will explain those later.) Do not ask me who would I marry on this sight, who I like the most on this sight. Or anything else like that.

 **Religious Questions** ; I wont answer these, after all, why would you care?

 **Nonsense Questions** ; Asking me stupid stuff like "Whats you name" or "Are you a girl" I will just ignore.

WHAT YOU **CAN** ASK

Stuff about my stories, current and future.

Stuff that involves liking movies, books or TV shows

If I could have one thing/wish

Ext.

Romantic Questions: If I had one celebrity or Athlete to date- stuff like that is fine. JUST NOT ABOUT THIS SIGHT.

 **So, I hope you can bring in lots of questions! I hope my rules aren't too tight.**

 **See you all soon! :)**


	2. Session 1

**With the great response, here is the first chapter of many to come.**

 **Question from: Shyguy86 "What got you into writing fanfiction?"**

Well, I knew about this site for a while- I just didn't really pay attention. Sometimes I used to look at some writings, but them I would just leave.  
It wasn't until I watched the movie "Rio" for the first time that I stared to get my own Ideas. Eventually leading up to me making my account as Adder Sketches, than it turned into the Hyrum The Outcast you know today.

 **Question from: Tomadahawk "If you went in Ga'hoole and met all the locals, which owl would you hang out with the most?"  
**

Huh, that's a hard question. I watched the movie before many times over, however I never really felt any true connections between characters... but if I had to choose... It would be "Soren" because he just sounds like the average guy doing whats right... over and over again.

 **Question from: RIO2lover100 What was your favourite moment from Rio 2?**

Sadly, I didn't really like Rio 2. I felt the plot was rushed and the story was too thin... however my favorite scene would probably be the ending of the 'Pit of Doom" scene, probably because it takes away the fairy tale like happy atmosphere and makes it more down to earth with real issues.

 **Question from: Lowknave "I'm aware that you've offered two (well, three, technically) OCs for my Owls of Razgaria series. I'm quite surprised you haven't offered your 'real' OC (Hyrum) for the story, is there a reason for that? Or does this go into the possibility of a 'remastered' version of World War Ga'hoole, and you don't want to have your character in another AU story."**

Whoa! A whole lot of words, but that's just like you! Hehehe... joking aside- The reason is... that's my OC, I feel like I will be remastering WWG, making it with more detail and plot, but I will also be attempting "Echoes", which is a Hyrum backstory. So that's my reasons. Oh, and now you just heard of am upcoming story...  
(It wont be in October... I'll be busy- with Halloween parties and some "Other" events... ;) .)

 **Question from: Nightfly123 "Whats your favorite TV show?**

This is the easiest question that I am glad you asked. I love the show "Stranger Things" probably the best since the original "The Walking Dead".

 **Question from: Alex The Owl** **Is there a popular movie that you think is actually completely bad?**

Yes, I do not like Suicide Squad... at all.I just didn't like it.. it didn't 'impress' me.

 **Question from: HeadHusky What is your favorite bird and why?**

You guys probably think "Barn Owl", but its not. I like the Peregrine Falcon, I once saw one as a kid in my tree outside my window. It just looked back at me... so I do like those birds.

 **Question from: Alexriolover96 If** **you can date one of the female characters from the Rio movies, who would it be?**

Jewel. Too me she is the only female charter that really appeals to me. Probs to my picky taste in women.. but the main reason, is that Anne Hathaway plays her, making it double the trouble.

 **So! Thats a rap, glad too see it doing so well, and I liked your questions.. so, if you have more lay em' on me!**


End file.
